


Скверна

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через десять лет выйдя из тюрьмы, Эрик не может без отвращения  смотреть на перемены в мире, в людях и особенно в человеке, бывшем всем миром для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скверна

Иголка впивалась в кожу стежок за стежком. Прокол. Пропустить нить. Еще прокол. Почти беззвучный шорох медицинской нити под кожей. Сколько на нем таких швов снаружи? А внутри? Внутри он штопать не умел, и оставалось ему кровоточить, капля за каплей оставляя позади вытекающую душу, смешивая жизнь с пеплом. Не прикасаясь руками. К наружным ранам он тоже не прикасался руками. Ни к своим, ни к чужим. И вытащить пулю, и вогнать иголку, и вырвать золотую коронку из мертвого или живого рта можно было, не прикасаясь к плоти. 

Нет, плоть он не презирал. Он любил женщин, любил выпить, любил ощущать себя в форме, не терял этого даже в заключении. Но он всегда знал, что здесь важен контраст. Он помнил кровь и дерьмо, в которых нужно было копаться, выгребая тела из газовой камеры и закапывая расстрельные ямы. Он помнил голодных вшей в каждой складке полосатой одежды. Никогда больше — сказал он себе. И с тех пор даже свой скудный набор белья он содержал в идеальной чистоте. И, словно изобретя для себя свои собственные правила кашрута, не касался того, что считал скверной. Даже если это была его собственная голова. Или Чарльз. 

Он вспомнил шок, когда увидел его впервые, на пороге спасения из пластиковой могилы. Лишившегося всего: своего дара, своего спокойствия и достоинства. Того, что делало его Чарльзом. Эрик старался воспринимать его по-прежнему, видеть в этом волосатом пьянице и торчке своего Чарльза. Аристократа. Тонкий, изящный разум. Чистые чувствительные пальцы. Точеные локти, запятнанные исключительно веснушками. 

Он не смог. Ему представлялась заваленная хламом комната, засаленный ветхий халат, принадлежавший еще миссис Ксавье, который Чарльз вытаскивал и нацеплял на себя просто потому, что ему было все равно, что на себя нацепить. В Пентагон Чарльз явился при параде, но Эрик не мог отделаться от этого видения: растрепанный, взмокший от ломки Чарльз в матушкином халатике. Наверняка в этих нечесаных неделями волосах водились еще и вши. Когда-то Зверь предложил сбрить пышные кудри Чарльза, чтобы они не мешали работе с Церебро. Это было бы преступно — лишить его и мир такой роскоши, отливавшей золотом на солнце. Сейчас эти потерявшие свой шарм спутанные и не до конца чистые пряди Эрик вырвал бы сам, будь в них хоть толика металла. Вместе с заведшейся в них живностью. Даже если живность мутировала, питаясь кровью с львиной долей наркоты и сывороток Зверя. Он вздрогнул, представляя себе, как он касается Чарльза, а все веснушки на его теле начинают шевелиться, как чешуйки на теле Мистик. И оказываются не веснушками, а чем-то чужеродным, изменившимся до неузнаваемости, как весь этот мир. Требующим крови. Перепрыгивающим с человека на человека. Разносящим горький пепел и трупные пятна по душам.

Нет, он не станет трогать ничего руками.

Есть много других способов.


End file.
